inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon
and his dragon Saphira]] Dragons were sentient creatures that roamed freely in the land of Alagaësia. They were the mounts and life-long companions of the Dragon Riders. Apart from werecats and Lethrblaka, dragons were the only known intelligent non-humanoid species. There are currently only four known dragons left in Alagaësia; Shruikan, Saphira, Thorn, and the green dragon egg in Galbatorix's possession. So far, the only other dragon who lived during the Rider War was Glaedr, who died. Description The dragons of Alagaësia were reptilian, with scales, sharp teeth, and membrane-wings. They could develop the ability to breathe fire as they matured. Their color varied from dragon to dragon, and there appeared to be some variation in features between different colored dragons. For example, Saphira, a blue dragon, possesses four cheek spikes, slightly curved horns, and two forehead spines while Thorn, a red dragon, had wide, crescent-shaped horns, and two cheek spikes. Glaedr, who was gold, had six cheek spines, crooked horns, and a beard. According to Brom, dragons could grow to be "larger than most houses" and that some older dragons could be confused with large hills. Their eggs tended to be the same color as the dragon's scales. Also, the color of a Rider's magic was the color of their dragon's scales. Their scales were very strong, capable of deflecting arrows even on the underbelly. The wings were the weakest part on their body, composed of only a thin membrane of flesh. All dragons had matching color for their eyes and hide and possessed long, barbed tongues. All dragons ate meat, especially deer. Life Cycle Dragons hatched from eggs. When first hatched, they were the size of an average house cat, but grew rapidly. When dragons reached about six months old, they gained the ability to breathe fire. Predators by nature, they hunted deer, elk, moose, wild goats, and other large animals. Dragons started to mate when they were young. They were unfading and did not die, unless by wounds in battle, or by sickness. If they had a Rider, they could live on (ex: Glaedr, Oromis dragon, lived on after Oromis died.) It was believed that there was no limit to a dragon's size, as they grew continuously. History Early years Along with the dwarves and the Grey Folk, dragons were one of the three races native to Alagäesia. The dwarves and the dragons constantly had skirmishes, and neither ever found any liking for the other race. Additionally, there were never any dwarf Dragon Riders because the dwarves were not included in the blood oath. Du Fyrn Skulblaka , a blue female dragon, in the film.]] After a dragon was killed by a rash elf, the long and bitter Fyrn Skulblaka started between the two races, with great losses on both sides. Each did things they would regret. At one point, elves ambushed dragon mothers in a forested nesting-place (Stone of Broken Eggs), killing them and breaking their eggs. Eventually, however, an elf named Eragon I (namesake of the current Eragon) discovered an abandoned dragon egg and raised the dragon as his own. Together, the pair acted as mediators for the Dragons and Elves, and was able to eventually resolve the conflict. Afterward, they established a pact. This created the order of the Dragon Riders intended to maintain the peace in Alagäesia. Humans were later added to the blood oath when they arrived. The Dragon Rider era The dragons agreed to give some of their eggs to the Riders so that the order could continue. With the protection and assistance of the Riders, the dragons experienced an age of peace. Though they still had contentions with the dwarves, a full-scale war never again erupted between races. The Fall During and after Galbatorix's rebellion, most of the dragons, along with their Riders, were killed. The [[Forsworn began a mass genocide of the dragons. This left the dragons on the brink of extinction. Galbatorix's dragon was thought to be the only surviving dragon. However, Galbatorix still owned three dragon eggs, and there was another surviving dragon, Glaedr, living in Du Weldenvarden. By Eragon's time, there were only five known dragons (but Glaedr died in Brisingr) in existence: * Saphira, Eragon's dragon, a blue female * Shruikan, Galbatorix's dragon, a black male * Thorn, Murtagh's dragon, a red male *"Greeni" (fan name), unhatched, and a green male * Glaedr, Oromis' dragon, a gold male (now deceased, and residing in his Eldunari) New hope When Eragon discovered the blue dragon egg in the Spine and eventually became Saphira's Rider, some hope was restored for the dragons. Galbatorix also wanted to reestablish the dragon race, and the Riders, in order to serve him. The fate of the dragons still hangs in the air. Saphira was the last known female dragon in existence. As revealed by Murtagh, it was Galbatorix's desire to reestablish the order of Dragon Riders. Therefore, it was likely that Saphira will become the "mother of her race". Dragons of the New Generation Saphira II Saphira, Daughter of Vervada, Eragon's dragon, was a female sapphire-blue dragon. Arya was transporting her egg from the Varden when Durza and twelve Urgals ambushed her. Arya tried to transport the egg to Brom in Carvahall, but Eragon found the egg first while he was hunting in the woods. Saphira hatched for him and he secretly raised her in the mountains. Saphira II's scales and eyes were sapphire blue (in the movie they were grayer blue). Her eyes saw blues in more vibrant and exotic tones, while reds and greens were more faded. Her talons and tail spikes were bone-white. Later, she gained the ability to breathe fire. At first, the flame was a blue color tinged with orange, but it soon turned fully blue. Of the last five dragons in existence (including one egg not yet hatched), Saphira was the only known female. Therefore, she was the only hope for reviving the dragon race. Supposedly, Galbatorix's plans for the future were centered around Saphira becoming the "mother of her race". There is much speculation as to whom she will mate with (see Book 4 Suspected Outcomes). She attempted to mate with Glaedr in Eldest but was rejected. She went by the name Saphira Bjartskular as well, according to certain races in Alagaësia. Saphira enjoyed mead very much while she was among the dwarves. She drank two barrels before she became inebriated. The dwarves laughed when she tried to take a bow like Eragon had previously done. Shruikan Shruikan was the black dragon of King Galbatorix, but that was not always so. Shruikan once had a different Rider. Over a century before Saphira hatched for Eragon, Galbatorix's dragon Jarnunvösk was killed in the Spine by a band of Urgals. He went mad without his dragon, wandering about in the Spine. He returned to the Rider Council and asked for a new dragon, but was rejected. After his rejection, Morzan helped him to take a dragon by force. In Ilirea, the capital of the Broddring Kingdom, the two found Shruikan and his Rider training with other Riders and their young dragons. They murdered Shruikan's original Rider and stole the dragon. Then, employing black magic, Galbatorix bound the young dragon to himself. We have yet to see if Shruikan will break free of this unnatural bond. Thorn 's red dragon and fellow slave of Galbatorix]] Thorn was the red dragon of Murtagh. Thorn was younger than Saphira and therefore smaller, but he was broader in the legs and shoulders. He was also able to breathe fire. Thorn was named such because, as Murtagh said, "Thorn is my dragon, and a thorn he shall be to all our enemies." Thorn's eyes and hide had a sparkling ruby color. His talons, teeth and neck spikes were snow white. Both Thorn and Murtagh, unwillingly pledged allegiance to Galbatorix. The only time we know of Thorn communicating was with Murtagh in Brisingr (book) when they debated on what to do: listen to Eragon first or immediately attack. Murtagh and Thorn have never truly been free. In his fight with Glaedr, the last three to four feet of his tail was bitten off. For dragons, the tail was very important for balance and fighting. We have yet to see what affect this will have on Thorn in the last book. Glaedr ]] Glaedr was the gold dragon of Oromis, the elf who trained Eragon. He was the oldest dragon in the Inheritance cycle. He was at least three times larger than Saphira and centuries older. He and his Rider were part of the Council of Elders in the time of the Riders. He first appeared in Eldest. Glaedr and Oromis lived in Du Weldenvarden, a forest in the north of Alagaësia. They were survivors of the Fall, having hid in the forest while Galbatorix killed the other dragons and Riders. They hid in hope of teaching a new Rider the ways of the Old Order. Oromis also went by the names Osthato Chetowä, "The Mourning Sage", and Togira Ikonoka, "The Cripple Who Is Whole". Glaedr was disabled. His left foreleg was nothing but a white stump. He presumably was wounded in the Fall. Saphira developed a strong infatuation with Glaedr (this may not be love as Glaedr was the first male dragon she had seen and was effected by the song from Silthrim), but he did not return her affection. During a lesson at the Stone of Broken Eggs, she attacked him (dragon mating practice), but he easily won the fight, though both sustained injuries. After being healed and consulting with Eragon, she apologized to Glaedr for her actions. After Eragon and Saphira come back to finish their training, Glaedr and Oromis rejoin the elves to help the Varden. Oromis and Glaedr were killed in a battle against Murtagh (who was being controlled by Galbatorix) and Thorn. It was known that Galbatorix would've preferred them to have joined his rank of slaves, but it is not known whether he had guessed they were in hiding or not, as he claimed in the book. Before joining the elves at Gil'ead Glaedr gave Eragon and Saphira his Eldunarí. It is unknown what affect this will have in the next book. The Green Dragon There was a fifth dragon, a green dragon still unhatched. Fans refer to him as "Greeni". Galbatorix had the egg in his possession at the end of Brisingr (book). This dragon was to appear on the cover of the third book of the cycle, upon which he will look to the right. However, it was replaced on the book cover by Glaedr. Greeni will be in the fourth book, and it is yet unknown who his Rider will be. Dragons mentioned within the Series Bid'Daum Bid'Daum was the dragon of Eragon I and was white in color. Not much was known of him except for the fact that the young elf Eragon I found his egg and thought it would be beneficial to both elves and dragons to raise it. So, Bid'daum hatched for him and the two helped end the Du Fyrn Skulblaka, the Dragon War. Eragon became the first dragon Rider and started what later became a large system of peace keepers. Although, at first, they were the means to communicate with the wild dragons. Their prowess in battle, however, soon became apparent and they became the arbiters of the law. No known account of Bid'Daum's death or Eragon I was given. The speculations are that the first Eragon and Bid'Daum live in Du Weldenvarden, and also that Bid'Daum slumbers as a mountain in the Spine. Other speculations are that Bid'Daum and Eragon I will have some part to play concerning the Vault of Souls. Saphira I Not much is known about Saphira I other than she was killed by the Forsworn and she was the dragon of Brom. She was a blue dragon, as was the color of Brom's sword Undbitr. . Jarnunvosk Little is known about Jarnunvosk, except that when Galbatorix was still a young Dragon Rider he arrogantly went on a trip with some others into the Spine. They were ambushed by Urgals and a stray arrow hit his dragon's heart without the art to save her. Galbatorix did not know how to save her? at that time. The death of Jarnunvösk drove him mad. Wild Dragons Wild dragons were dragons that did not bond with a Dragon Rider for a variety of reasons. Some wild dragons enjoyed their freedom, and did not want to lose their independence. Others were simply not chosen. Their eggs, unlike the eggs given to the Riders, hatched when there was enough food or such, instead of hatching when they chose a person to be their Rider. Wild dragons were much fiercer than their bonded counterparts due to them answering to no one. It was considered a great accomplishment for a bonded dragon to mate with a wild dragon, especially a female. Vervada Vervada was Saphira II's dam (mother). She was a wild dragon who laid many eggs, yet only entrusted one to the Riders. Her name meant "Stormcleaver" in the Ancient Language. She died in the Fall. Iormungr Iormungr was Saphira's sire, and was bound to an unknown Rider. He perished in the Fall. See also *Dragon Riders *Glaedr *List of dragons *Saphira *Thorn *Bid'daum *Shruikan * es:Dragón Category:Creatures Category:Species Category:Dragons